


Are you serious?!

by iiLeg



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: After the play, Chloe burns herself with a curling iron, M/M, Pining, Post-Squip, Rated teen for swearing, Rich and Chloe added Michael to the "I pine for my best friend and it's tOTALLY NORMAL"club, Rich is an asshole sometimes, im still a kid so soz, smut free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiLeg/pseuds/iiLeg
Summary: Michael tells Chloe and Rich some things. Turns out they are way more supportive than he would would think.





	Are you serious?!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hi?! I rlly suck at writing but enjoy this piece of crap I guess??? Also this has a song reference so keep ur eyes peeled like lemons
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> its normal to peel a lemon right

Michael had a secret. Okay, don't freak out, that doesn't mean that he's secretly murdered someone. This was more of a personal secret. He liked Jeremy.

Not platonically either. He started having these feelings a while back. Around fifth gtade when he realised that no one else in the world would be more important than Jeremy. But they hurt him. He thought that Jeremy was head over heels for Christine. He thought that at least.

Time could only prove him wrong. 

After the play, Michael was introduced to the "popular kids". They took a liking to him instantly. Even though Michael would have never believed it, but Rich liked Apocalypse of the Rammed. Sure he had never played it, but when Michael showed him the controls and the levels he loved it. He never even dreamed he'd end up laying on Chloe Lohst's bed talking to Rich while she sat on her vanity curling her hair. After talking about the latest gossip for a while, Michael spoke up.

"Guys, I need to tell you something" Michael already felt terrified. "What is it?" Chloe said, turning to look at him for a moment. Michael took a shaky breath. 

"Um, I think I... like Jeremy." 

"Are you serious?!" Rich said. Michael expected Chloe to say something, but instead they stood there for a second until Chloe dropped her curling iron right on her leg. She shrieked, throwing the hot iron right on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Michael said, staring at her.

"I'm fine." Chloe said quickly, while Rich laughed his ass off. "You owe me twenty dollars! I called it with the backpacks!" Rich said in between laughs. "What?" Michael said, his widening. Had they already thought that he liked Jeremy? If they had noticed, had Jeremy noticed too? He shook his head at the thought. 

"Everyone was split if you and Jeremy liked each other. I know he likes you, but we didn't know if you liked him." Chloe explained. "So we had a bet. Me and Jake think you guys like each other, and everyone else didn't think so." Rich finished. 

"Woah, woah woah, wait, What do you mean you know Jeremy likes me? He doesn't want me, he wants Christine." Michael said, even though he hoped it wasn't true. Rich smirked "Ohh he needs you!" Sarcasm lacing his words. Chloe punched him, than continued "Have you ever noticed that you are the only one who can calm him during a pain attack? Or that he smiles whenever he sees you?""

"I gotta go guys.. See you later" He said, picking up his bag, promptly walking out the door, leaving Rich laughing his add off, and Chloe with a burn mark on her leg.


End file.
